Driving Time For Tyson
by Kaori-Kiada
Summary: Tyson+sixteenth Birthday+ car+drivers license= CHAOS


Driving Time  
  
K.K: Guardian's going for her drivers test soon so that got me thinking! What if Tyson Went to get his Drivers license.  
  
Guardian: Hey don't compare me to Tyson.  
  
Driving Time  
  
"Happy Birthday Tyson," Max said as he and his team mates celebrated their friends sixteenth birthday. "Thanks guys," Tyson commented as he headed for the door. "Hey, where are you going?" asked Rei. "My driver's test is today, Remember," answered Tyson. At this Kai got up without anyone's notice, and he headed for his room. "YOUR WHAT?" squeaked Kenny. "Look I just told you. I'm going to go and get my driver's license." His team mates face faulted. "What's so wrong with that?" Tyson asked as he slammed the door to the Blade Breaker's House(A/N: Mr. Dickenson thought that the team should have their own head quarters so he bought the team their own place).  
  
"What are we going to do?" asked Kenny in fright. "Really Tyson driving that's totally not safe for anyone." Rei replied just as an unusual noise drew his attention. "Kai what are you doing?" Max yelled. "Locking myself in my room! To stay away from the maniac! What do you think I'm doing!" He stated as Titanium walls started coming out of the rood and shielded Kai's room. "WAIT FOR US!!!" his team mates wailed as they dashed for Kai's shelter.  
  
"Next." Yelled the sectary as Tyson walked up to her. "Name, age and two pieces of ID please," she said. "Tyson,16, and here?" replied Tyson as he handed over his student ID card and his birth certificate. "So can I take my test?" "Go left and to the second door to the right." The woman pointed. Tyson went where he was directed.  
  
"You have to let us in," Rei screamed and pounded on the Titanium wall. "You can't let us die out here. Imagine if Tyson actually gets his license. You can't compete in the World Beyblade Tournament without a team, and with us out here and if we die, I'm going to love to see how you get around that one." "I am so NOT opening the shield. Not with Tyson out there." Yelled Kai, "Any way if you guys die, I'll just get a new team." "HEY." His team mates screamed, still pounding on the metal wall to get in.  
  
"I'm here," called Tyson. "Hi I'm Aimeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. YOU GET AWAY FROM ME YOU. YOU AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Aimee ran out of the room screaming. A few minutes later another woman walked in. "Sorry about that Tyson, Aimee has a bit of a 'problem' with you. No offence but she has seen you Beyblade." The woman said, "I'm Nagisa, and here is the results of your written test." (A/N: This fic takes place in Japan. In Canada I know that once you have completed your written test you have to wait I think 3 months, so I'm making it Tyson writes the test and a few hours later he can learn to drive.) "So can I drive?" "Yup you can you passed the written part but now in to the car!" "OK."  
  
"KAI LET US IN." Kenny yelled." Tyson if he passed his written test, should be in the car by now." "NO."  
  
"TYSON SLOW DOWN, WATCH OUT FOR THAT CAR, STOP, DON'T HIT THAT MAN. wait that's Jonny, never mind hit him," Nagisa yelled. "Sorry, how am I doing?" Tyson asked. "HIT HIM," "WHAT???" "never mind," "k. So???" "Just park over there and we'll talk," Tyson did as he was told. "You did very good, besides going to fast, and You almost hit Jonny so. Congratulations you pass." Nagisa answered. "YEAH!!!!!"  
  
"KAI LET US IN," Max cried. "Why should I?" Kai asked. "Because I have your Dranzer!!!" Rei laughed. "WHAT??? HOW???? WHEN??" screamed Kai. "Just before you locked your self in your room. I thought you might pull something like this so, you know, OPEN UP OR THE BIRD GETS IT!!!" "YOU ASKED FOR IT REI, THIS MEANS WAR!!!" Kai replied as he opened the shield. "I think not, Thanks for opening the doors for us." Giggled Rei as he and the others ran into Kai's room.  
  
"Tyson, what do you want for your license plate number? You asked for a personalized plate." Nagisa asked. "I4GOT," answered Tyson. "K." (A/N: Go figure. Tyson Got his license! THAT MEANS THERES STILL HOPE FOR ME!!!!!!! WATCH OUT GUARDIAN) "Here's your learners permit Tyson, sign here," Nagisa said. "Yeah. Thanks again Ms. Nagisa. Bye." Tyson waved as he left the building. "WHA.." Questioned Tyson as he saw the gift wrapped car. Walking over to the car Tyson read the card. 'Happy Birthday Dude, Enjoy the wheels.' "GRAMPA," Tyson said as he face faulted. Looking in the window Tyson saw the keys in the ignition. Thinking he might as well use his new present he put the license plates on his new car. "Well time to head home and tell the guys the good news."  
  
Later when Tyson was headed home  
  
"Awww man the police," whimpered Tyson. "I didn't do it!!!" "Didn't do what??" the officer asked. "Oh nothing can I help you??" "Driver's license please," "Here," What's you license plate number?" "I4GOT," "No joking around what's your license plate number?" "I4GOT," "NOT," "IS TOO," "IS NOT," "LOOK," Tyson said as he got out of the car and went to the front and pointed at the license plate, "I4GOT." "OH sorry about that mate." The officer said as he headed back to his squad car.  
  
"I'm home and guess wha." Tyson gleamed proudly, "Hey where is everyone???"  
  
"Shhhhhhhh," was the only sound made.  
  
TBC maybe, you decide  
  
K.K: That's my impression of what will happen to you Guardian  
  
Guardian: Hey  
  
K.K: And today you don't have Spark Knight  
  
Guardian: So *Scuffles around on a wool carpet over to K.K. and shocks her*  
  
K.K: HEY  
  
Guardian: Gotchya  
  
K.K: Why do I even bother  
  
Guardian: You tell me and we'll both know  
  
K.K: Bye Remember to R&R 


End file.
